knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bosses
Storyline Bosses Epic Bosses Prior to Admiral Hateheart, the same knights were used for both Epic Boss fights and normal fights. This meant that players had to avoid fighting on the map if they wanted their knights to be at full hitpoints when attacking the epic boss. Also, the boss vanished immediately if you lost the fight. Beginning with Admiral Hateheart, the epic boss received a new reward track. Each kill of the boss advanced you one step up the track, and levels 1, 3, 6, 10, 15, 21, 28, 35, 43, 51, and 60 gave prizes. (The "reward level" bosses had the stats of a boss several levels higher.) Every epic boss fight begins with all of your knights at full health, and damage to your knights from the fights does not affect your knights on the map. Once summoned, the boss will stay around for 2 hours or until killed, allowing you to come back and finish it off in a second fight if you haven't killed it on the first attempt. It costs 3 epic energy for you to engage the epic boss with 1 knight, then 5 epic energy with 2 knights and then after that each knight you summon costs 1 epic energy from then on. Altogether using 3 of your knights and hiring 2 friends will cost you 8 epic energy. The more people you hire/use the greater damage bonus your knights have in battle. See Epic Boss Stats for details on attack/defense/hitpoints of the bosses from Admiral Hateheart on. Other info on these Epic Bosses Admiral Hateheart Generation *20. Admiral Hateheart - boss stats reduced & new reward system *26. Twin Jian (May 22, 2013) -- double the normal attack & defense, double rewards Deva Generation *30. Deva (June 19, 2013) -- first of the new higher attack values. All of the following bosses have Deva-level stats unless otherwise noted. Epic Boss Collections Ancient Dragons: *32. Ancient Dragon Eurus (July 3, 2013) -- base stats *33. Ancient Dragon Boreas (July 10, 2013) -- 2% higher defense than Eurus *34. Ancient Dragon Notus (July 18, 2013) -- 5% higher defense than Eurus *35. Ancient Dragon Phyrus (July 25, 2013) -- 10% higher defense than Eurus Beast Brawl I Boss Collection: *41. Corvus (August 29, 2013) -- base stats *42. Troll King (September 5, 2013) -- 15% higher attack than Corvus Beast Brawl II Boss Collection: *43. Ice Lich (September 12, 2013) -- base stats *44. Ember Lizard (September 18, 2013) -- 10% higher attack than Ice Lich *45. Beringar (September 25, 2013) -- 20% higher attack than Ice Lich Night Watcher Boss Collection *48. Fenris (October 17, 2013) *49. Circe (October 24, 2013) *50. Headless Horseman (October 31, 2013) Winter Kings *55. Jack Frost (December 12, 2013) *56. Krampus (December 19, 2013) *57. Glacius (December 27, 2013) Other ways to Obtain Legendary armor sets These also correspond to the boss numbers. *22. Be No. 1 on Stubborn Standoff *21. Be No. 1 on Mighty May Melee and Toxic Tussle *24. Be No. 1 on Hammer Smash Bash *25. Be No. 1 on Tourney of Terror *23. Be No. 1 on Unstoppable Forces *26. Be No. 1 on War of Dragons *22. Be No. 1 on Shadows of the Past *29. Be No. 1 on Conjuror's Clash Notes *Even though the Wandering Flame has only the fire element, the armor had earth and spirit as elements. This was subsequently fixed to be only fire. Category:Bosses Category:Gameplay Category:Epic Bosses Category:Epic Boss Armors Category:Nemesis Armors Category:Armors